


Until We Meet Again, Soldier Boy

by moon932



Series: winteriron dump [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, but not, got this prompt off of tumblr, it great, this is honestly reincarnation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27170659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon932/pseuds/moon932
Summary: Tony looked down at Bucky, lip quirking up.“Hey there, soldier boy.”
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: winteriron dump [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862269
Comments: 4
Kudos: 159





	Until We Meet Again, Soldier Boy

**Author's Note:**

> got prompt off of pinterest/ tumblr, by writing prompts!  
> so,, lemme know what you think, im open to suggestions!

Bucky and Natasha waited for Steve in the middle of the park. Begrudgingly taking pictures of hyper tourist that want to hold hands with the statue. Said statue has been there since this city has been around. No one knows where it came from, some even call it a bluff, since the story behind it is ridiculous.

  
Said story? Well, long story short, it’s said that the statue was actually a person once, Greek by the clothing. The statue was of a man, young by the legend, holding out a hand with a sad sort of smile on his face. People often wonder if the statue was crying. But it’s hard to tell because, statue.

  
Anyways, the story says that the statue has a soulmate, one that will wake him up when they hold hands.

  
Crazy, right?

  
Exactly, Natasha sat on a bench, eating her deli sandwich looking at the statue. “Y’know, the story behind the statue is actually sad.” she said.

  
Bucky hummed, not really paying attention, swiping through his phone. Natasha looked at him, tilted her head, and continued. “Made a statue so that you and your love could meet again? I wonder if it’s real.”

  
Bucky scoffed, looking up at the statue. The stone perfectly smooth, as if it were carved yesterday. There was no denying the man was handsome, with small vines wrapping around his arm and leg, face clean shaven, a rarity for men from his time. Especially at his estimated age.

  
A breeze blew through the park, ruffling trees and carrying the sounds of birds. The statue stood the same, looking at him. “Maybe it is, maybe it isn’t.” Bucky said shrugging, looking up to spot Steve running towards them. 

_Antony_  
_Until We Meet Again_

The inscription under the statue read, plated in black metal with the gray stone peaking out underneath.  
Antony.

  
The name rung familiar to Bucky, like an old family member you hear of in passing, one you can’t put a face too but distantly know. 

  
Bucky looked up, the sad smile of the man looking at the bench behind him. Steve came up beside him, pecking Natasha on the lips, greeting his girlfriend. Bucky looked at the statue of Antony.

  
For some odd reason, he has flashes of brown eyes and pink lips. Wide grins and warm smiles. 

  
_“C’mon Jamie,” a voice called out. Laughing, “What is so embarrassing about a simple braid?” It said warmly._

  
“Hey, you guys wanna hold hands with the statue?” Bucky asked on a whim, Jamie ringing out in his mind on repeat. He doesn’t remember the memory, the flashes of tan skin and golden flecked eyes. Lean muscles and silk sheet.

  
Natasha looked at him strangely, gauging his mood. Maybe she was wondering if he’d gone crazy. 

  
Steve smiled, laughing. “You never wanted to hold hands with the statue. Always called horse shit.” Bucky shrugged, stepping back and gesturing for Natasha to go first. 

  
Bright red hair with green eyes and blue eyes with blonde hair flashed in his mind, both pale. Laughter and booze in a room with a wooden table, sitting at least six people. 

  
Natasha posed with Antony, holding his hand and winking as Steve took a picture, grabbing the phone to take a picture of Steve. 

  
Bucky laughed at the awkwardness that Steve’s picture had, going up him self and gently grabbing the held out hand.

  
Not even a blink later there was a shout, and a warm body crashing into him. 

  
It seemed as if time froze, flashes of a life came to him. 

_The two stood on rough ground. Tony pursing his lips as to keep himself from crying, James staring at the ground._

_“You better come home.” Tony said, breaking the silence._

_James looked up, smiling. “Yeah, and you better be here, waiting for me.”_

_Tony smirked, contradicting the tears slowly rolling down his cheeks. “Sure, and I will be your housewife.” James snorted, bringing Tony into his arms._

_”Darling, you’re no one’s housewife.”_

_”Damn right.” Tony muttered. Relishing the warmth._

_It’d be the last hug he’d have for centuries._

  
Couple feet away, Natasha and Steve were in the sam sort of trance, a life flashing and going. Shaking out of it, Steve rushed forward, ignoring the cameras and the group of people already forming around them.  
Antony groaned, eyes squeezed shut as he rubbed at them, dirt digging into his palm as he pushed him self up. 

Wait

  
Dirt digging into his palm?

  
Tony looked down, eyes widening as he realized what happened.

  
“Bucky! Tony!” A voice called, Tony looked up. Infront of him came Steve, Natasha not far behind him. Tears blurred his vision as he looked down, James Buchanan Barnes staring up at him in shock.

  
Tony’s lip quirked up into a smile, a tear rolling down his cheek.  
“Hey there, soldier boy.”


End file.
